Liefde is een woord voor dwazen
by Anouschka
Summary: Geschreven voor de battle op FFF met het thema "Mauraders" en een 2e plaats. Remus is nog niet klaar om aan zijn nieuwe leven te beginnen. Kan een brief naar een ratachtig mannetje hem helpen?


_Beste Peter,_

_Je hebt Lily en James vermoord. Je hebt een jongen zonder ouders laten opgroeien. Je hebt de hele toverwereld bedrogen. Je hebt een onschuldig man twaalf jaar Azkaban bezorgd. De mensen met wie jij omgaat, hebben Perkamentus vermoord. Mijn vraag aan jou is: waarom?  
In deze brief wil ik een paar dingen tegen je zeggen en ik hoop dat je hem niet weglegt. We zijn oude vrienden en ik wil dat je terugkijkt op die tijd. Ik wil dat je spijt hebt van je daden, Peter. Ik schrijf deze brief niet voor jou, maar voor mezelf. Als ik alles niet van me afschrijf, houd ik mezelf niet meer in de hand.  
De goede kant heeft je nodig, Peter, en nee, met 'de goede kant' bedoel ik niet mezelf. Ik ben verliefd en ik ga binnenkort trouwen. Ook al ben ik een weerwolf, ik kan toch een redelijk normaal leven leiden. Dat zou jij ook kunnen, Peter, als je jouw fouten inziet en terugkeert naar de goede kant.  
Weet je, ik weet nog goed dat we in de Zweinstein Express zaten, in dezelfde coupe. We kenden elkaar toen pas een paar minuten. James en Sirius waren alleen maar met elkaar aan het praten en wij werden genegeerd…_

'Mijn familie wil dat ik in Zwadderich kom,' vertelde de jongen met zwart, sluik haar die net gezegd had dat hij Sirius heette. 'Maar natuurlijk wil ik dat niet. Ik ga naar Griffoendor, hetgeen dat ze niet willen.' Hij zag er gezond uit en Remus wist bijna zeker dat de jongen over een paar jaar de meisjes als klitten om zich heen had hangen. Sirius had in elk geval al één aanbidder: de jongen die naast Remus zat, een jongen met dun, pluizig haar en waterige oogjes, de enige die de hele rit nog niks gezegd had. Hij keek bijna verliefd naar Sirius, één en al grote bewondering, in gedachten wilde hij waarschijnlijk een stoere opmerking maken, maar het lef ontbrak hem om woorden te vormen. Zijn mond hing halfopen en er liep een beetje kwijl over zijn wang.  
'Wat is je achternaam dan, Sirius?' informeerde de jongen die James heette en te herkennen was aan zijn warrige zwarte haar.  
'Z – W – A – R – T – S,' spelde Sirius en hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok. Meteen dansten de letters, die net lange linten leken, door de coupé heen, ondertussen vonken uitspuwend. Met een grijns keek hij de jongen die zijn naam nog niet gezegd had aan en zag dat zijn voorstelling het gewenste effect had. De jongen die zijn naam nog niet gezegd had, had zijn ogen wijdopen staan en prevelde onverstaanbare woorden, misschien klanken, één en al bewondering.  
'Wat? Een Zwarts?' James sprong op van de stoel en rende de coupé uit. Sirius stond even snel op en sprintte hem achterna. Even later hoorden Remus en de jongen zonder naam het tweetal lachen.  
Dat zouden dikke vrienden worden, dat wist hij zeker. Na een paar minuten kwamen ze terug en ploften weer neer, vuurrood en nog steeds met de slappe lach.  
'Wat is jouw naam eigenlijk, kleintje?' hikte Sirius tegen de jongen zonder naam.  
'P-Peter P-Pippeling,' stamelde de jongen die nu zijn naam gezegd had en hij werd voorrood.  
'Hm, James, heb jij ooit van een P-Pippeling gehoord?' zei Sirius met een grijns naar zijn maatje.  
'Eh…' James deed alsof hij nadacht. 'Was dat niet die man die Flubberwurmextract op zijn nagels smeerde om te stoppen met bijten?'  
Hij en James lagen dubbel van het lachen, maar Remus had medelijden met de jongen. 'Zelfs als dat zo is, kan Peter er niks aan doen,' zei hij in een poging de jongen te beschermen voor het geplaag.  
'Weet je, ik mag jou wel,' zei James tegen Remus en het gesprek ging verder. Pas uren later besefte Remus dat zijn naam niet gevraagd was.

_En ook in de eerste weken bleef ik op de achtergrond. Vreemd genoeg kwam je in Griffoendor terecht, een keuze waarover ik nu verbaasd ben. Voor zover ik weet, bezit je weinig eigenschappen van de ware Griffoendor. James en Sirius bleven je maar pesten vanwege je stotteren en je reageerde jezelf op mij af, misschien had je het nodig, maar ik vond je opmerkingen niet leuk. Om Sirius en James kon je meestal lachen en om jou niet. Het was gewoon zielig zoals jij deed. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik kreeg medelijden met je. Je raakte met niemand bevriend, Peter, met helemaal niemand. Misschien hadden de anderen ook door hoe je was (een zielige meeloper), wie weet.  
Maar op die avond in de leerlingenkamer, nadat jij weer eens bijna in tranen achter Sirius – die je nog steeds zo aanbad, ondanks alles wat hij deed of zei – wilde rennen om hem iets over zijn mooie onderbroek te vertellen, hield ik je tegen. Weet je het nog, Peter?_

'Laat me los, Remus! Laat me los!'  
Hij kreeg een trap tegen zijn schenen en omdat zijn grip op Peter verminderde, probeerde Peter zijn toverstok te pakken.  
'Doe kalm,' probeerde Remus hem te kalmeren. 'Luister eens, ik zou graag willen dat je iets voor me doet.' Zijn humeur was toch niet al te best, vanwege het feit dat het bijna volle maan was en dit gedoe van Peter kwam hem zo ongeveer de keel uit.  
'Iets voor je dóén?' zei Peter stomverbaasd.  
'Ja, Peter. Als jij ophoudt met mij treiteren, doe ik een goed woordje voor je bij James en Sirius, zodat je altijd bij hen kunt rondhangen.' En zij jou eeuwig kunnen plagen, voegde Remus er in gedachten aan toe.  
Heel even leek Peter na te denken, maar hij had zijn keuze heel snel gemaakt. 'Oké, we hebben een deal.' En daarna vertrok Remus naar de slaapzaal, waar James en Sirius zich bevonden.

_Ze verklaarden me voor gek, Peter, maar stemden toe. Volgens mij vonden ze het prachtig dat ze nu iemand kregen die tegen hen opkeek. En uiteraard bleef ik ook bij de groep hangen, puur om een oogje in het zeil te houden. Maar naarmate de jaren verstreken, veranderde dat. Ik kreeg een band met Sirius en James, een echte band. En omdat ik zo goed met hen op kon schieten, deed ik ook aardig tegen jou. Je had op het 'James-en-Sirius gebied' doorzettingsvermogen, Peter, dat bewonderde ik. Ergens sloot ik mijn ogen voor je zwakheid en je neiging om met de sterkeren mee te lopen, alleen dingen te doen waar je zelf beter van werd. Nu nog verwijt ik mezelf veel van jouw daden. Als ík jouw ware ik onder ogen had durven zien, had ik het misschien kunnen veranderen en was je anders geworden. Wie weet was je dan wel een moedig man geweest, Peter.  
Over moed gesproken, ik weet nog goed hoe je in ons zesde jaar voor James sprong toen Melvin Bronck, zevendejaars en een gespierde Zwerkbalaanvoerder van Zwadderich, hem wilde aanvallen._

'Zo Potter, jij denkt dat je heel wat bent, hè?' schamperde Melvin. 'Zomaar mijn toverstokje afpakken omdat ik hem richtte op een eerstejaarsje, Klassenoudste. Maar gelukkig is mijn toverstok niet mijn enige wapen.'  
'Denk je soms dat ik bang voor je ben, of zo?' informeerde James kalm. 'Als je me met één vuist aanraakt, weet straks de hele school dat jij met een foto van Lily Evers onder je kussen slaapt, Bronck. Een Griffoendor, schaam je jezelf niet?'  
'Vuile –' Melvin hief zijn vuist.  
Remus hield zijn adem in en siste naar Sirius, die naast hem stond en er woedend uitzag: 'Ga een docent halen, schiet op. Het kantoor van Slakhoorn is hier vlakbij.'  
'Maar –' protesteerde Sirius, die natuurlijk stond te popelen om Melvin een lesje te leren en samen met James te schitteren in hun rol van helden.  
'Heb ik je ooit wel eens een nutteloos advies gegeven?' fluisterde Remus. 'Snel, Sirius, rennen.'  
Zodra Sirius weg was, haalde Melvin uit. Er klonk een schreeuw, maar die schreeuw was niet van James.  
Peter was ervoor gesprongen en sloeg net zo hard terug. 'Hoe durf je?' Hij klonk echt gevaarlijk, zo vol van woede en zo trots op zichzelf.

_Dat is de enige 'heldendaad' die ik me van jou kan herinneren, Peter. Je zag de volgende dag bont en blauw en je miste een paar tanden. James was woedend dat hij niet terug had kunnen slaan, want dat had zijn reputatie kunnen schenden.  
Het is vreemd dat ik me verder zo weinig over je herinner, Peter. Dit zijn de enige dingen die me bijgebleven zijn uit onze schooltijd. De meeste herinneringen heb ik aan James en Sirius.  
Hoe kan diezelfde jongen die James beschermde tegen een knul die bijna twee keer zo groot was als hijzelf één van zijn beste vrienden verraden?  
Je was verlegen, bang, huichelachtig, slecht en alles wat ik maar kan bedenken, maar ik wil zo graag de Peter terug die James beschermde toen Sirius weg was, die jarenlang studeerde om faunaat te worden, die me steunde tijdens de gruwelijke volle maan . Alsjeblieft, Peter, keer terug naar de goede zijde. We hebben je doorzettingsvermogen nodig. Als je terugkomt, ben ik misschien in staat om je te vergeven. Wij zijn de enige twee die nog over zijn, Peter. We moeten elkaar steunen. Ik weet zeker dat je spijt hebt, dat voel ik gewoon._

_Remus_

Er werd zacht op de deur van de kamer geklopt en een jonge vrouw met knalroze haar kwam binnen. Haar blik viel op de brief.  
'Nymph –'  
'Dora,' verbeterde ze hem met een glimlach, terwijl ze de brief las. 'Wat hoor ik, wil je gaan trouwen? Met wie dan?'  
Remus bloosde even, want hij wist dat zij heel goed wist wat hij bedoelde. 'Ik – we – je wilt toch wel –'  
'Ja!' zei ze en ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen. 'O Remus toch, ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen. Maar nu blijkt dat je het al gepland had –'  
'Dora, houd op met plagen,' zei hij grinnikend.  
'Had je ook al een datum in gedachten?'  
'Zo snel mogelijk,' fluisterde Remus, die haar vol op haar lippen kuste. Na de lange kus richtte zijn toekomstige vrouw haar ogen weer op de brief en Remus zag dat er tranen instonden.  
'Dora, wat is er? Wil je toch niet –'  
'Remus, ik houd van je,' fluisterde ze. 'Eén van de eigenschappen die ik in je waardeer, is dat je altijd het beste van mensen probeert te denken. Mijn harige probleempje – eh, vriendje.' Ze lachte even door haar tranen heen. 'Sorry,' zei ze zacht en haar toon werd serieus, 'maar ik denk dat Peter niet te redden is. Lees je brief nog maar eens na, Remus.' Bijna geruisloos verliet ze de kamer.

Lang staarde Remus naar de brief en haalde herinneringen op. Hij wist dat Peter geen spijt had, alleen maar medelijden met zichzelf. In de brief stonden holle, loze woorden. 'Liefde is een woord voor dwazen,' fluisterde hij, het was een zin die Perkamentus zo vaak zei. Op die manier klonk het zacht en hoopvol; uit Remus' mond klonk het zielig. In de brief kwam naar voren dat hij een dwaas was, een dwaas omdat hij nog in Peter geloofde, in hun vriendschap en hem een kans wilde geven. Ook vriendschap was een vorm van liefde. Hun vriendschap zou nooit meer vriendschap worden; daarvoor was er teveel gebeurd. Hij haalde diep adem, pakte zijn brief en scheurde hem in duizend stukjes. Vervolgens liep hij de kamer uit, waar zijn toekomstige vrouw op hem wachtte.  
'Liefde is een woord voor dwazen,' fluisterde hij tegen haar.  
'Dan vind ik het geweldig om een dwaas te zijn,' zei ze en de tranen stroomden nog steeds over haar wangen. 'Laat het achter je, Remus. Maak je leven zoals je in die brief schreef. Sluit het hoofdstuk af.'  
'Ik heb de brief verscheurd,' zei Remus bijna kalm. 'Ik kan een nieuw leven beginnen, Dora, een nieuw hoofdstuk, maar dan met twee personen in de hoofdrol. Ik ben er klaar voor.'  
'James en Sirius zouden trots op je zijn geweest.'  
'Dat weet ik.' Er drupte een traan over zijn wang, daarna nog een. Hij voelde haar armen om zich heen en haar tranen vermengden zich met de zijne.  
'Ik heb zoveel verloren,' fluisterde hij gesmoord door zijn tranen.  
'Dat weet ik, Remus.'  
'Maar ik heb jou gevonden. Ik zal zorgen dat James en Sirius trots op me blijven, ik zal zorgen dat ze niet vergeten worden.'  
'Remus, ik houd van je.' En voorzichtig kuste ze zijn tranen, terwijl hij zijn armen op haar heensloeg en haar tegen zich aan drukte. 'Voor altijd. Wat er ook gebeurt, ik blijf van je houden.'  
'Ik ook van jou.'


End file.
